monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombie is a custom monster truck driven by Bari Musawwir, Tyler Groth and Ami Houde. Zombie was the name selected by the fans in 2012 and made its debut in 2013. History Zombie was built in 2012 and made its debut in Memphis, TN in 2013 with Sean Duhon driving. Zombie has always been a huge fan favorite, with many fans face painting and dressing themselves to resemble zombies, including Sean. In 2013 and 2014, Sean and the truck were invited to the World Finals in Las Vegas. In 2014, arms were added to the truck for competition. Before that, the arms were for display only. The truck's decals were decreased. In 2015, the team expanded to two trucks. Bari Musawwir drove the second truck at the 2015 Fox Sports 1 Series and would get invited to World Finals 16. A Zombie encore was featured at World Finals 16 with multiple Zombies, all having different paint schemes, arms, and hair styles. In 2016, four Zombies were ran. Tyler Groth joined the team and drove the yellow Zombie from the 2015 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle encore in the West More Monster Jam tour on the Double Trouble chassis. Bari Musawwir drove the skeleton Zombie in the East More Monster Jam tour. A temporary yellow Zombie, with a slightly different design than Tyler Groth's, would be run on the Madusa (truck) chassis during first quarter from late January to March when Madusa was injured and unable to drive. It would be driven by Brandon Vinson (Arlington), Alx Danielsson (Oakland), and Joe Sylvester (Vancouver and El Paso). Sean drives the original body. In 2017, all Zombies went back to the original body. Sean stops driving for Monster Jam. Four Zombies were once again campaigned. Bari and Tyler once again compete in More Monster Jam, Bari on the east and Tyler on the west. Ami Houde joined the team and would be the first full time female Zombie driver, who ran the More Monster Jam Central Coast Tour. In October the body is run on Devin Jones' Barbarian truck for two stadium shows leading up to Haloween. In 2018, Five Zombies were run. Bari, Tyler, and Ami each ran a More Monster Jam Tour. An additional body was run by Travis Mowery on the Storm Damage chassis for first quarter. Colt Stephens also joined the team due to his Brodozer truck body not being ready in time for its first show. List of Zombie bodies Standard- The normal Zombie body. A pale grey, with tattered blue clothes, and ripped skin. The original version was more blue, with more blood. This however, was changed after complaints about it being too scary. Skeleton- The skeleton Zombie was a version run by Bari Musawwir in smaller shows. It features a skeleton paint job with skeleton arms, and cracks. It had purple clothes, and for the encore had ultraviolet lights in the eyes. Monster Jam cancelled this appearance after it's first few shows, as the body was difficult to continiously make. Female Zombie- The Female Zombie was the second most common zombie. It features yellow skin, green eyes, painted nails. eyeliner and eyelashes, purple clothes, and even a ponytail. The pony tail was removed after the encore. however. This version was driven by Brandon Vinson, and Tyler Groth. Yellow Zombie- Mainly an alternate appearance for the Female Zombie, which did not feature any of the eyeshadow, eye lashes, or painted nails. Burned Zombie- The Burned Zombie only appeared in the encore, but was planned to appear in Mexico City 2016, which it unfortunately never did. It was bright red, and made to look burned, and scarred, with blue eyes. This version was unique as the mouth was open in a scream, and the arms were positioned to hold it's head. It was planned for Mexico, but was never re-made. Biker Zombie- The Biker Zombie as well only appeared in the encore. It had green skin. purple eyes, with an eyeball dangling out, as well as a beard, and American Flag-laden cloth. It was never re-made. Gallery monster-truck-zombie-video-9.jpg|Zombie's original render th.jpg|Ditto Zombie13 01.jpg|Zombie 2013 10931c54-85de-4029-9cb9-a9263ae09cbe.jpg|Zombie 2014 5dc6165390aa5793846974aecad68ec7.jpg|New Zombie body without the arms 96b6f421-814f-45c4-9d15-eeb7161c632b.jpg|Zombie 2015 9dd342df-36d9-4798-af61-f040b931548b.jpg|Ditto Bc1296be-774e-412b-90d5-aaa970015059.jpg|Zombie on the Lucas Oil Crusader chassis St-louis-monster-jam-2-2016-006.jpg|Standard Zombie at the end of 2016 B20A2352 web.JPG|Tyler Groth's Zombie, 2017 CV5sDI_WsAAn6z7.jpg large.jpg|2016 Zombies WhtZombie.jpg|Skeleton Zombie from the Encore 10661097_579013695580146_1211815046_n.jpg|Skeleton Zombie in 2016 14100350 10154358109235833 2235597820087875669 n.jpg Unnasfdsfdsfsfmed.png|Concept art of Female Zombie, showing the pony tail and eye color YlowZombie.jpg|Female Zombie during the Monster Jam World Finals 16 encore 12029759 451366651738622 5274999423597953486 o.jpg 10400898_484439518431335_4502574968995890466_n.jpg|Tyler Groth's Female Zombie on the Double Trouble chassis Maxresdedsawsdasdasdsdfault.jpg|Female Zombie close up. Note the eye shadow and eye lashes Arlington021316 Stern (1).jpg|Yellow Zombie driven by Brandon Vinson in Arlington Texas 2016 on the Madusa (truck) chassis. Arlington021316 Stern (3).jpg|Yellow Zombie's face. Notice the lack of eye shadow and eye lashes Maxressdfsdfdsdefault.jpg|Burned Zombie render, with Kayla Blood, showing how it would compete at Mexico City RdZombie.jpg|Burned Zombie from the Encore Unsdfsdfsdffffnamed.png Bc3c5041-7102-4070-ac53-b0b83db6bd6c.jpg|Burned Zombie, with the face. Notice the tongue sticking out GrnZombie.jpg|Biker Zombie from the Encore 12371215 476440972564523 3472642527631141261 o.jpg|Side of Biker Zombie Unnamsdfsdfdfed.png|Biker Zombie Mid-Jump 4894629 orig.png|Original Zombie Render 5137511 orig.png 731990 orig.png 2015_164_zombie.jpg Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-zombie-speedster-760x506.jpg|Zombie speedster in the #MoreMonsterJam tour Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-Zombie-ATV.jpg|Zombie ATV 2015_124_zombie.jpg Unnamasdsdsaded.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon Zombie 19905172 1366826606770982 3858213869024111850 n.jpg 22405541_1594871377241647_7041410285803633500_n.jpg|On Barbarian 24059054 1453970851386332 7737354176534151857 n.jpg|On Hurricane Force Monster_Jam_Orlando_2018_Zombie.jpg|Colt Stephens' Zombie NewOrleans_Stern_20180127_0452.jpg|On Storm Damage monster-jam-truckin-pals-zombie--EF656158.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy s-l1600o.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Mirror Image Racing Category:KABOOM! Motorsports Category:Natural Disaster Racing